Tigger
Tigger is a tiger from Winnie the Pooh. Voice Actors: #Paul Winchell (1977-1999) - English #Jim Cummings (2000-present) - English #Tessho Genda - Japanese #Jesse Conde - Spanish #Isaac Bardavid - Portuguese #Joachim Kemmer - German #Patrick Prejean - French #Frits Lambrechts - Dutch Bio *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit (sometimes), Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo (best friend), Christopher Robin, Gopher *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson *'Likes:' Bouncing, ice cream sundaes, being the only Tigger in the world, playing with Roo *'Dislikes:' Honey, ice skating, acorns, thistles, Pooh sticks, climb trees, baths, not bouncing Dinosaur (TheBeckster1000 Style) played as Aladar He is a dinosaur Avatar The Last Airbender Animal played as Young Avatar Roku The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) played as Floyd Pepper The Mouse's New Groove played as Kronk He is a human The Young Mouse of Notre Dame played as Victor He is a statue Roo and Company played as Dodger He is a dof Jasmilina played as Jacquimo Kermiladdin played as Iago He is a bird The Return of Tigger played as Lenny Fisherman The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) played as Adventure The Monster of Notre Dame played as Captain Phoebus He is a guar Edmond & Company played as Tito He is a dog The Great Tigger Detective played as Basil He is a mouse Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland played as Cheshire Cat He is a cat Ladyhontas played as Thomas Cartoon Animal Star Wars played as Jar Jar Binks An Animal Tail played as Tiger He is a tiger The Rescuers (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style) played as Rufus Dannyladdin played as Prince Achmed Bagheeraladdin played The Genie He is a genie The Little Mer Lioness ll: Return To Sea played as Tip He is a seal Tigger and the Beanstalk played as Mickey Mouse He is a mouse Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) played as Charlie McCarthy He is a actor The Tigger King played as Adult Simba He is a lion The Cat King played as Timon He is a merrkat Sleeping Kiara played as King Hubert He is a king Tiggerladdin played as Aladdin He is a prince The Little Lion played as Sebastian He is a crab Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style played as Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style Played as Young Firelord Sozin The Tails of Notre Dame played as Clopin He is a clown The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) played Jake Nellan Played as General Li Bettylina, Bettylina 2: The Magic Dreams and Bettylina 3: A Curse of Time played as Berkeley Beetle He is a beetle Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) played by Carl Bentley Canal Famille Guy played as Ricardo Microraptor Story played as Slinky Dog He is a dog Chowder & Friends played as Scruff He is a train Guidoladdin played as The Magic Carpet He is a carpet Futurama (Julian14Bernardino Style) played as Dr. John A. Zoidberg Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2 and Basil Heroes played as Knuckles the Echidna He is a hedgehog Cartoon Animal Movie played as Barry B. Benson He is a Bee The Trap Door (Disney and Sega Style) played as Berk He is a Blue Creature Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey (Wall-E Robot & Ginger Style) Played as Shadow He is a Golden Retriever Gallery Tigger.png 100124C01C_7503_WTP_Tigger_v4_SMALL.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2549.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2550.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2552.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2863.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2864.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2359.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2360.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2362.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2363.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2365.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2366.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2368.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2374.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2552.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2549.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2550.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2366.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2363.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2267.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2360.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2359.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-987.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-995.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-997.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1000.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1001.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1002.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1036.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1037.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1039.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3114.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3116.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5026.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5028.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5122.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5128.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-979.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-981.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-982.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-983.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-984.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-986.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-992.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2335.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2337.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2546.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6214.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6454.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6457.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6458.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6460.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6466.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6496.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6497.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6515.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8134.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8139.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg Yuck! Tiggers don't like honey.png Tigger ruined Rabbit's garden in Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too.png Tigger stuck in tree.png Tigger bounces Eeyore.png Oh, well, it's was just a joke.png Tigger take a piece of cake in Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore.png Tigger sad.png Tigger.jpg Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg Tigger bounch.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Tigers Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Tigger and Tigress Category:Cats Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters